Amour: nom masculin, définition
by violettepoete
Summary: L'amour est une vacherie.


Auteur: Violette Poète

Résumé: L'amour est une vacherie.

Genre: Friendship

Beta: Aucun, et ne venez pas vous plaindre de l'orthographe, sinon, je vais vous mettre au taf vite fait, et tant pis, si vous connaissez pas le fandom! Vous voilà prévenus ^^!

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Amour: nom masculin, définition...

«L'amour est une vacherie, c'est pour les tocards. Ça n'apporte que misère, peine, mort... ou un cottage avec deux enfants et un épagneul.»

Quelques rires fusèrent et je continuas ma diatribe.

«Dans tous les cas, je n'en veux pas et je m'en passe fort bien.»

Les raisons qui me poussent (moi, Lily Potter, pas encore vingt-cinq ans) à partager ma philosophie cynique dans un pub à une heure du matin avec des gens aussi ivres que moi?

Aucune, en réalité.

Si ce n'est que je déteste les intellos. Toujours en chemin pour la bibliothèque, à faire les intéressants... Et quand, par miracle, vous avez réussi à les distraire suffisamment pour leur raconter une blague, ils la décortiquent en expliquant ce qui est drôle. Ce qui, bien sûr, la fait tomber à plat.

Avec les crétins immatures piliers de bar avec lesquels je traîne, on s'amuse, on picole, on rigole.

Mais laissez-moi vous les présenter.

Il y a d'abord Joe, trente-quatre ans, heureux en ménage et ne supportant pas son épouse, il passe son temps à boire en expliquant à quel point elle est merveilleuse; puis, il y a Larry, avec trente-sept ans et deux divorces au compteur; et enfin, nous avons Glenn et Mark, vingt-six ans, colocataires, respectivement célibataire satisfait de l'être et don Juan.

Ils sont tous Moldus et je trouve ça vraiment cool. Ils ne savent pas que je suis une sorcière et le nom de mon père ne leur dit absolument rien. Je suis leur compagne de beuverie et c'est tout.

Je les ai rencontré il y a un an environ alors que je naviguais dans Londres à la recherche d'un bar. J'en ai trouvé un et je les ai trouvé, eux.

Ils m'ont payé des coups en me faisant chacun leur tour des propositions indécentes ou des propositions de mariage. Je vous laisse deviner qui a fait quoi. J'ai dit non à tout en rigolant et il ne nous a pas fallu une heure pour devenir les meilleurs potes du monde.

Quelquefois, on reste au bar sans rien dire à essayer des cocktails en mélangeant les alcools et en priant pour que notre estomac le supporte. D'autres, on boit à peine et on sort se promener au bord de la Tamise. Je prends le bras de Larry et Glenn, les autres nous encadrent et nous marchons comme si le trottoir nous appartenait. Certains soirs, comme celui-ci par exemple, nous nous cantonnons à la bière et nous nous racontons des histoires. Joe nous a relaté, avec un sourire béat, qu'il avait rencontré son épouse alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux bloqué dans un ascenseur en panne, Larry nous a raconté comment il avait rencontré sa deuxième femme (ce qui était très cocasse, puisqu'elle était l'avocate qui s'est occupé de son premier divorce) et Glenn nous parla de la seule femme pour laquelle il avait éprouvé des sentiments (« Toi, excepté, ma jolie, tu es unique! ») .

«Et toi? me demanda-t-on.»

Je leur fis part de mon opinion et eus bientôt quatre paires d'yeux éberlués qui me fixaient.

«Quoi? demandais-je, agacée.

-Excuse-moi si je suis indiscret, Lily, mais... Combien de fois as tu aimé, je veux dire vraiment aimé? voulut savoir Joe.

-Zéro. Et vous? répliquais-je.»

Glenn répondit à la place de Mark.

«Lui, c'est un vrai coeur d'artichaut et moi, tu sais. Une fois.»

Je me tournas vers Joe qui finit par avouer.

«Trois.»

Nos regards se placèrent sur Larry. Il haussa les épaules, but une gorgée de sa bière et eut un sourire en coin.

«Une et demie.»

Nous pouffâmes légèrement, aidés par l'alcool, mais Joe fut le premier à se reprendre.

«Navré, Lily, mais tu n'as rien compris.

-Comment ça? m'offusquais-je.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est. reprit Larry.

-Ne peut parler d'amour celui qui n'a jamais aimé. déclama Mark.

-Ouais, donc, la ferme, ma jolie. trancha Glenn.»

Je me tus, moitié vexée, moitié furieuse. Je ne croyais simplement pas à l'amour...

* * *

«Mais, maintenant, tu y crois? demanda d'une voix inquiète ma petite fille de quatre ans.

-Bien sûr, ma chérie. Tes trois oncles et ton père avaient raison, seulement, je n'étais pas prête à l'admettre. On ne peut réaliser ce qu'est l'amour qu'en le vivant... C'est compliqué et ce serait long à expliquer... Et tu dors déjà. murmurais-je.»

Je me penchas vers elle pour embrasser son front.

«Bonne nuit, ma puce.»

Laissant la veilleuse allumée, je quittas la pièce et rejoignis mon mari en bas. Il était dans le salon; appuyé contre le rebord du divan, les pieds sur ce dernier, il lisait. Il releva la tête en m'entendant arriver.

«C'était quel histoire?»

Depuis quelques temps, notre fille a cette lubie de ne vouloir écouter que des histoires vrais. Je me dirigeas vers la cuisine pour ranger un peu.

«Quand on a parlé d'amour tous les cinq, la première fois. Tu te souviens?

-Oh, oui. C'était la belle époque.»

Je me penchas dangereusement par dessus le comptoir pour le regarder.

«Elle est très bien, celle-ci.»

Il me fixa et sourit chaleureusement.

«Elle est pas mal du tout.»

Je plaças un pot de thé sur une étagère et repartis dans le salon. Je me saisis de mon livre sur la table basse et levas les pieds de mon mari pour m'asseoir. Il les reposa sur mes genoux dès que je fus installée.

«Qu'est-ce que tu lis?

-Un bouquin que ton frère m'a prêté. répondit-il, ne se donnant pas la peine de lever la tête.»

J'étendis la main et souleva la couverture. Le Quidditch à travers les âges... Ben, voyons, James... Il capta mon regard.

«Faut vraiment que tu nous dégottes des places pour la prochaine Coupe du Monde.»

Je roulas des yeux et poussas un soupir exagéré.

«Très bien, je ferais jouer mes relations.

-Dis plutôt que tu demanderas à ta mère. ricana t-il.

-Je me demandes si elle est dans ton bouquin.

-Je peux pas te dire, j'en suis à la rédaction des règles du jeu.»

Quelques minutes se passèrent en silence. J'ouvris mon livre, mais fut incapable de m'y concentrer. Il fallait que je lui dise... Je relevas brusquement la tête.

«Tu sais quel livre je lirais bien?

-Lequel?

-Avoir un deuxième enfant: mode d'emploi»

Son bouquin atterrit violemment sur la table basse, et en une seconde, il fut assis tout contre moi.

«C'est vrai?»

J'acquiesças, incapable de parler, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Il me serra contre lui, m'embrassa et posa une main sur mon ventre. Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi et un sourire idiot me vint aux lèvres.

«Eh bien, murmura t-il, son souffle me chatouillant le cou, il ne nous manque plus que le cottage et l'épagneul.»

Il écopa d'un sévère coup de coude dans l'estomac.

M'en fous, je suis intouchable pendant huit mois...


End file.
